Avatars: The Last of the Airbenders
by islanzadi heap
Summary: AU: The world needed an avatar, okay... scratch that, they needed TWO avatars. Follow Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, and his twin sister Aana as they learn what it really means to follow your destiny.


The Children in the Iceberg.

(Author's note down below)

Beta: significantpandas

(thank-you!)

The events and characters other than my own belong to the writers of Avatar the Last Airbender. They are not my own!

* * *

The Children in the iceberg.

"This fish is NOT getting away from me, you hear me fish? You. Will. Be. MINE!" Sokka whispered as he raised his weapon to stab the fish floating in the arctic waters.

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned to the water. Spotting the shadow of a fish, she pulled off her glove.

"Sokka!" Katara cried happily as she bended a fish out of the water.

"Shhh, Katara, you'll scare dinner away!" Sokka chided over his shoulder as he stared down at his prey. "Mmmm I can already taste it! " he said hungrily, ignoring his sister completely.

"But I caught one Sokka, look !" bubbled Katara as she concentrated on bending the water blob that held HER dinner. She began to bend it over to Sokka to prove to him that she caught one, but Sokka pulled his spear back, just as it floated over his head.

"Hey!" Katara almost shouted as her fish was knocked back into its safe haven.

"Ahhh!" Sokka exclaimed as he turned around, soaked from the fish's water. "Why do I always get soaked when you play with magic?!"

Katara glared."I'm not playing with magic! It's water bending!"

"Look, if I had weird powers, I'd keep it to my self."

"You're calling me weird? What about YOU?!"

With that, their boat launched to the left, carrying them farther into the icy water. Icebergs slammed and crashed all around them, rocking and jerking their boat around. Sokka, in an effort to evade the destructive masses, pulled out his paddle, and attempted to navigate the dangerous terrain.

"Watch out!" Katara exclaimed as the ice raced towards them.

"Right, Sokka go right!" Katara hurriedly shouted as their canoe ricocheted off of a hard chunk of ice and knocked them out onto another piece nearby as their boat was crushed.

Katara scrambled up from the ice, wincing from her new bruises, and shivering from the cold. Quickly she moved to the center of the burg with her brother. She sat down, "You call that right?

"You shouldn't be complaining! YOU could have waterbended us out of the ice."

"It's not my fault!" She defended. "You said to keep my 'weirdness' to my self!"

"I knew you'd screw things up! You should have just stayed back in the village where you belong!" Sokka shouted.

Katara began to get mad. "You are the most sexist!" She threw back her arms, sending water onto a large iceberg behind them "Immature!" Her arms went back again,and the wave got bigger. "Childish!" Again. "Ugh! I'm embarrassed to be called your sister!" Katara shouted, sending another wave towards the iceberg, causing it to crack.

Sokka, noticing what was going on behind his little sister, raised his eyebrows at the 'weirdness'. But Katara, not seeing, continued. "Ever since Mom died, I've been doing everything while you've been off playing games!"

"Katara," Sokka said, pointing.

"Just be quiet!" She shouted and brought her hands back, causing the water to crack the iceberg more.

"Katara! Calm down!"

"No! I will NOT. CALM. DOWN!" Katara angrily shouted, bringing her arms back quickly and causing the iceberg. The iceberg opened and crashed down around them. Water ambushed them, pushing their iceberg away. Quickly Sokka grabbed Katara, and held her as the ice resettled.

Once their iceberg stopped moving, Sokka took his arms off his sister.

"And you don't call that magic" Sokka whispered.

"Wait, I did that?" Katara said in wonderment.

"Yeah, I hope you're happy." Sokka replied sarcastically.

Strange lights began to show beneath the water and a ball of ice rose up in front of the siblings, who instinctively backed away. Inside they could see a kid and a very large animal.

"What is that?" Katara wondered as she hopped the ice to get closer

"Katara, come here, we don't know what that is," Sokka said as he ran after her.

Catching up, they both stood at the base of the dome. They stared at the burning blue arrow that light up a small boy. Hhis eyes slid open, revealing blue orbs that glowed through the ice.

"He's alive" Katara gasped. She looked around then grabbed her brother's club and ran to the orb, quickly whacking away at it. The ice finally cracked and a bright blue light filled the sky.

Taking a few steps back, Sokka pulled up his spear and shoved Katara behind him. Peeking out from behind him, Katara could see a young boy pull himself up over the edge of the ice.

"Don't come closer!" Sokka shouted to the boy as he pointed his spear towards him.

But the boy kept rising, still glowing blue. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Katara saw the blue hue leave his features, then he went limp and fell down the edge of the ice.

Quickly shoving past her brother, Katara scurried over to him and laid him out on the snow, brushing away the snow on his clothes in the process. Sokka followed and, after staring at the boy, he started jabbing him with his spear.

"Stop it Sokka!" Katara exclaimed as she pushed the spear away.

She turned back to the boy, who was just beginning to wake up. As soon as his eyes opened, he gave a little gasp, and feebly whispered: " I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Katara gently asked.

"Lean closer." He whispered again.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Will you come penguin sledding with me and my sister?" he said quickly, with all forms of feebleness gone.

Sitting up straight with a quizzical expression, Katara answered, "Uh, sure. I guess."

The boy bended himself into a standing position, gaining a shriek from Sokka and a sharp gasp from Katara.

"Who are you?" he asked, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"You tell us who you are first!" Sokka shouted, "And how'd you get in the ice." He continued pointing to the iceberg behind them. "And why aren't you frozen?" He demanded as he jabbed the boy with his spear.

"I don't know." The boy said as he pushed Sokka's spear away. Then he gasped and quickly climbed up into the ice cavity that he had just fallen out of.

"Appa!" Katara and Sokka heard the boy yell,"Wake up bud!" then they heard him grunting. Wondering what was going on, they walked around the corner of the ice and saw the boy pushing a HUGE animal.

"Ahh!" Sokka screamed.

The animal moved, licking the boy. Happily laughing, the boy shouted "Hey!" as he hugged the giant beasts' nose. The animal stood and shook his body.

Coming closer with his spear lifted and ready, Sokka inquired the boy, "What is that?"

"It's a flying bison!" The boy said.

"Right…" Sokka said sarcastically.

Appa sucked in a breath,and sneezed. Tons of snot shot out at Sokka, covering him. Sokka dropped down with a yell and tried to rub the sticky goo onto the ice.

"It's ok, it comes right out with some soap!" The boy said with a smile. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that" The now snot free Sokka quickly shouted to Katara as he threw his hand over her mouth. "He's probably a fire nation spy!"

"Yeah...of course he is." Katara said as she pushed Sokka off of her and stood in front of the boy. "He's definitely a fire nation spy. You can tell cuz he looks soooo Evil!" She sarcastically taunted.

She turned to the boy. "I'm Katara, and that idiot is my brother." Katara explained. "What's your name?" she realized.

"I'm ah-ah-ah-choo!" The boy blasted up into the air with a big sneeze.

Then he shot back down. "Aang!"

"You just sneezed, and flew fifteen feet up!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Really? I could have sworn I wen higher." He said, scratching his head and peering up.

"You're an Airbender!" Katara breathed excitedly.

Nodding, Aang looked around. "Wait, where are Anna and Aiatta?" exclaimed Aang suddenly.

"Aana and Aiatta, who's Aana and Aiatta?" Sokka asked wearily. "They're not your magical flying air buddies…are they?"

Aang flew up and looked around. "There they are!"

Running around the iceberg, Katara and Sokka saw another ice orb; right next to the one Aang had been in. They ran to meet Aang, who had already landed and was puzzling over how to get the girl and sky bison out.

"Uggghhhh not another one," Sokka whined.

"Hmmm how did you get me out?" Aang asked.

"Well I just kept hitting the ice with-."

"Can I use that?" Aang asked pointing to the weapon still in Katara's hand.

"Well, I guess so."

"No", Sokka said after she had handed it over. "We still don't know if he's a fire nation spy!"

Katara turned and shot him a look.

Turning back around, Katara and Sokka were blasted with lots of air and greeted with another shot of bright blue light. When they looked up, they saw a girl falling down the iceberg.

"Aana!" Aang exclaimed running to the falling girl, who he quickly caught.

"A-Aang." The girl stammered. "Aang!" The girl yelled, throwing her arms around Aang. When finished, the two turned to wake the sky bison, which sneezed, covering Sokka yet again, when they finally succeeded.

"Ewwwww!" Sokka moaned as he dropped to the ice to try to get it off. "Not again!"

Aana and Aang laughed.

"This is not funny!" Sokka mumbled and stood up, snot free. "I'm ready to go."

"Well Sokka isn't that nice," Katara said turning to him. "because, if you want to swim back to camp, that's fine. Just pick up another canoe and come back and get me. Oh, and try not to break it this time."

Sokka just scowled. "There is no way I'm swimming back there."

"Well it looks like we're stuck here then." Katara yelled back.

"If you guys would like, Aiatta and Appa can fly us all back to your village." Aang said helpfully, interrupting their fight.

"Sure thanks" Katara said with a grin.

"No, there is no way I'm getting on those air thingies!" Sokka declined.

"Have a nice swim then." Katara commented as she moved to the large sky bison.

Thinking about the coldness of the water, the swift currents, and the time it would take to actually get back home, he decided to reconsider. "Uggghhhh fine."

"Before you get on, can I ask you something?" Aana said imploringly to Katara.

"Oh great" Sokka mumbled.

"Yes anything" Katara said with a slow smile.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me too?" the small girl said excitedly, "I mean, I know Aang already asked you but I really want to go too."

"Sure." Katara said with a laugh. She was really beginning to see the resemblance in personalities between the obvious set of twins, although, she didn't know how Aana could have known that her brother had asked to go penguin sledding.

"Than climb aboard and lets go," Aana almost shouted.

They got on Appa, and with Anitta at their side, the two great sky bisons leapt into the air, and landed with an icy splash.

"Ohhh fun, were really high up now" Sokka commented sarcastically.

* * *

"Uncle, look." Zuko said pointing.

"Hmmmm," Iroh murmured, not looking up as he played his game.

"Uncle! Look at those lights! I just know the avatar made that."

"Now Prince Zuko, we both know it could have been something else… like, the northern lights."

"No, it had to be the avatar." Turning the young man yelled to the crew, "Follow those lights!"

A muffled voice could be heard in the background ordering the fire nation sailors about. "Follow the light, turn left, don't hit the ice!"

"Zuko, it will most likely not be the avatar. Your grandfather and your father hunted and him, and neither found him." The old man said.

"They failed because their honor did not depend on it." He said quickly. "Uncle I have asked you before, but I MUST know every thing you know about the avatar!"

"Zuko I-."

"No uncle you have not told me everything about him. I have a strong feeling about this, I need to know."

The man sighed, "Well let me see." he searched his mind. "Well, the avatar is an Airbender, and I believe he was a young child when he was told of his destiny. Too young I believe."

"Is that all?" Zuko said surprised. "That's all you know?"

"Well, I know one more thing but I can't seem to remember. I know it was very big, and changed a lot of things about him. Hmmm what was it..." Let's see, it was something important. Think Iroh, think!

"Uncle, I need to know! This man has had 100 years to perfect his abilities, I need to know as much about him as possible!" Zuko said angrily.

"Well it must not have been so important," he said with a good-natured chuckle. "If I don't remember what it was. Maybe a good sleep will help."

"But uncle, it is the middle of the afternoon!"

"Yes but this game is making me sleepy." Iroh said with a yawn. Getting up he walked down the stairs to his rooms.

* * *

All right, so...

Hi everyone! Some of you may recognize this story, as, once upon a time (or if you want to get technical, summer of 2012) this was posted for all to see. Sadly, I, in my own stupidness, used the script from the show to start off this story. It was promptly taken down.

I have since then learned my lesson, and I have changed this first chapter. It is no longer the script, hooray! I can now keep going!

I will point out to all of you previous readers an important fact, which is one I would hope you would catch. I changed Aana's sky bison's name. Previously, her name was Sarah, but as this lacked the Airbender quality it needed, she will now be named Aiatta.

To all of you new readers, HIII! Nice to meet you! I can't wait to get to hear your reviews and comments! I also welcome you into the wonderful world of an AU Avatar the Last Airbender!

Also, this story was beta read by significantpandas.

This wonderful person has fixed my run-ons, corrected my grammar, and helped my spelling along. And for that, I thank you!

Until next Chapter!

~Islanzadi

P.S. Don't be afraid to comment / Review! It makes me very happy!


End file.
